


Традиции совместного проживания

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: Если бы Дина попросили рассказать про Бункер Просвещенных, он бы начал с заявления, что этот Бункер – самое удобное и одновременно – самое неудобное, что случалось в его с Сэмом жизни.





	Традиции совместного проживания

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрациями к тексту можно считать клипы [«Settle Down»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBrFUQHqTA4) и [«Lazy Day»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFycTU-c94g)

Если бы Дина попросили рассказать про Бункер Просвещенных, он бы начал с заявления, что этот Бункер – самое удобное и одновременно – самое неудобное, что случалось в его с Сэмом жизни. Понедельники и среды отчасти сгладили подводные камни поспешных решений, но…

Впрочем, обо всем по порядку.

Бункер свалился на Винчестеров, как миллионное наследство от никогда не существовавшей двоюродной бабки Биргит, – внезапно и щедро. Черт знает, чего стоило ожидать от подарков Судьбы, – Дин с недоверием относился к белобрысой очкастой сучке, которая чаще им гадила, чем помогала.

Но Бункер оказался гостеприимным. Для своих. Для чужих он был решительно неприступен. К счастью, в Сэме и Дине он сходу признал законных хозяев. Присматривался к ним, открывался понемножку, раз за разом приятно удивляя месяцы спустя. Как будто пытался угодить, даже несмотря на то, что вот Сэм к Бункеру проникся взаимной симпатией далеко не сразу. Сэм с жадностью присосался к новому источнику знаний, но не более того. Он уже не раз обжигался о попытки осесть и милую уютность Бункера считал подозрительной, словно тот был готов в любой момент тяпнуть за доверительно протянутую руку.

Ладно, Дин в курсе, что думал о Бункере как о живом существе, а не месте обитания. Но его можно понять! Долгое время Бункер был исправно функционален, хотя ни Дин, ни Сэм для этого палец о палец не ударили, не могли даже докопаться, откуда бралось электричество и вода. Дин шутил, что это все магия. Ну что ж. Тот неловкий момент, когда он думал, что шутил, а оказалось, что нет, не шутил, зрел в корень.

Стоило понять сразу. Здесь был божественный душ – иначе, чем волшебством, такое не объяснялось. Еще тогда, в первый день, проторчав под тугими горячими струями добрый час, Дин согласился простить Бункеру любые потенциальные недостатки. Но потом он встретил халатик. Это стало любовью с первого взгляда и страстью – с первого прикосновения. Серый и одурительно приятный на ощупь – он был лучшим, что случалось у Дина в жизни. По крайней мере, лучшим, что случалось у Дина на неделе. И он был частью Бункера, так что Бункеру тоже сразу досталось щедрое обожание Дина. Сэм в своей сучьей манере попытался расстроить отношения Дина и халатика, намекнув на прошлое халатика, который вовсе не дожидался Дина чистым и нетронутым. Дин не стал принимать провокационные заявления близко к сердцу, посоветовав брату быть поаккуратнее с книжными клещами. Хотя халатик все-таки постирал – лишние раз или два.

Дин вообще в первые дни обживания Бункера много и с удовольствием занимался бытовушной ерундой. Даже готовкой. Даже для Сэма. Ну так, в качестве дани новоселью.

У Дина появился дом для его семьи, и они втроем отлично здесь разместились. Для Детки, правда, не сразу нашлось комфортное местечко, но она не обиделась на то, что пару месяцев ей пришлось посторожить входную дверь.

На самом деле, даже иронично, что именно Дин с его нежной привязанностью к Детке сразу и безоговорочно признал Бункер домом. В смысле, Детка тоже была домом. Его передвижной частью. А Бункер стал статичной частью. Никаких измен, все честно и прозрачно. Да и Сэм, если уж на то пошло, тоже был домом – в некотором пафосно-художественном смысле, не предназначенном для озвучивания. Такой вот триумвират. Сооружение с тремя портиками или вроде того. И все вместе складывалось в сложноподчиненную систему, где никто не обделен и ничто не обделено. Так что нет, бездомным Дин не был, большое спасибо.

Но он наконец-то дорос до своей первой индивидуальной комнаты – было же чем гордиться! В смысле, вау, личное пространство! Дин долго к этому стремился, хотя всерьез не рассчитывал получить. 

В Бункере хранилось множество клевых штук: от катан и мушкетов до порно-журналов с азиатками. Бэт-пещера нервно курит в сторонке. Нашлось, чем украсить свои незабвенные и персональные четыре стены. Комната стала материальным отражением личности Дина, сидела на нем как влитая, но что-то с ней было не так. Чего-то отчетливо не хватало.

Когда в первую ночь на новом месте Дин заснул едва ли не под утро, он списал это на свое перевозбужденное дневными событиями состояние. Но всю неделю, что они с братом осваивали Бункер, Дин часами ворочался, прежде чем удавалось заснуть.

А потом они поехали на дело, и на вонючей мотельной кровати Дина вырубило раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки.

До Дина не дошло. И на второй раз тоже. На третий он начал подозревать некую сокрытую от него закономерность.

Закономерность звалась «сопение Сэма».

В Бункере, в потрясающей личной комнате Дина, не хватало Сэма.

Дин счел закравшееся подозрение полнейшей туфтой. Можно подумать, они с братом были попугайчиками неразлучниками. Сэм вон в этом своем Стэнфорде не два дня прокантовался. И потом столько всего приключалось, что вынуждало быть порознь... Разве у Дина каждый раз наблюдались проблемы со сном?

Ну, если хорошо поднапрячь память, может, и наблюдались. Чуть-чуть. Не то чтобы Дин впадал в депрессию, конечно, нет, он взрослый самодостаточный мужик. Вот только даже у взрослых самодостаточных мужиков случаются крошечные проблемы с бессонницей.

Но одно дело, когда Сэм был неизвестно где, и другое – когда дальше по коридору.

Черт, хандрить из-за раздельных комнат не имело ни малейшего смысла! Наоборот, теснота мотелей уже порядком сидела в печенках, а теперь можно было творить в своей комнате что угодно и не слышать нудений Сэма по этому поводу. Но в тоже время… Нельзя было залезть жрать на постель Сэма, чтобы бесить его разбрасыванием крошек. А это уже не относилось к плюсам положения. Ведь если так подумать, основная часть развлечений Дина была за счет мелкого братишки, который всегда бурно реагировал на его дурачества и тем доставлял просто колоссальное моральное удовлетворение.

Теперь Дин был морально не удовлетворен, но лишь из-за этого у него бы так не чесалось. Дин бы положил болт на обнаруженные в себе трепетные наклонности. Вот только они с Сэмом умудрились вляпаться в дурные Испытания, в которых на первом же все пошло набекрень, вызвав у Дина яростное желание схватить брата в охапку, уволочь подальше и больше никогда не возвращаться к авантюрной затее.

Дин замечал, что с Сэмом происходило нечто неладное, что Испытание ударило по нему сильнее, чем он пытался показать. И комната на другом конце Бункера пособничала брату, который пытался это скрывать!

После второго Испытания Дин всерьез раздумывал о том, как бы предложить Сэму переехать в свои шикарные апартаменты. В конце концов, Дин в свое время устраивал мелкому ликбез по сексу и предохранению, так что фишку он просек – главное обставить все в виде шутки, и тогда даже самые отстойно-неловкие темы для разговоров выглядят не настолько отстойно-неловкими.

Но в этот раз было хуже, чем с сексом. У Дина язык отнимался, стоило только подумать о том, чтобы заговорить о неодобрении раздельных комнат.

Потому что иногда Дин задумывался о том, что он вообще делал со своей жизнью, и даже без этой блажи про общую спальню, совместное проживание с братом в таинственном сооружении вымершей конторки было… ну, сомнительным. Странным по общепринятым меркам, и пусть Дин в общем и целом был странным по общепринятым меркам и плевать на это хотел, все-таки усугублять вот так вот, до абсурда… Стоило ли?

В конце концов, всегда можно было встать среди ночи, прогуляться на кухню за стаканом воды, а затем просто так пройти мимо комнаты брата. Послушать под дверью, что там творилось. Можно даже с участием стакана.

Зайти, если бы вдруг услышанное вызвало опасения. В Бункере они с Сэмом никогда не запирали двери. Даже во время ссор. Не то чтобы они когда-либо обговаривали правило вслух. Сэм указывал Дину держаться подальше от его комнаты, и все равно оставлял ее едва прикрытой, так что слова имели мало значения.

«Я не могу без тебя спать, давай съедемся» даже произнесенное мысленно попахивало какой-то нездоровой гомосятиной. А ведь на самом деле никакой гомосятины не было – ни здоровой, ни больной.

Был просто младший брат, который даже будучи мелким свертком притягивал к себе неприятности, а потому требовал постоянного присмотра. И теперь, когда сверток вымахал в двухметровую дылду, он стал еще большим маяком для неприятностей, значит, и присмотра требовал более пристального.

В мотелях они до сих пор брали один номер на двоих, хотя если бы уж так горело, вполне могли бы прокачать бюджет до того состояния, чтобы заказывать два.

Дин кое-как мирился с прелестями личной комнаты, потому что в Бункере хватало общих помещений. И после сна можно было выбраться на кухню, подловить там Сэма, потом перебраться в библиотеку, куда обязательно попрется Сэм, и в общем и целом вместе они проводили такое количество времени, что к концу дня вроде как пора было радоваться возможности остаться наедине с собой. Вроде как.

Дин себя уговаривал, что навязчивая идея про комнату вместо комнат была просто дурью, которая на самом деле ему даром не сдалась. Он давно должен был перерасти необходимость делить личное пространство с братом. Давно пора было двигаться дальше. А то если так вспоминать, они и в одной кровати раньше спали, когда мелкими были. Но это же не повод к этому возвращаться. То, что адекватно в одном возрасте, крипово – в другом. 

Сцепив зубы, Дин смолчал, затолкал дурь куда поглубже.

А потом все как-то завертелось… Нехорошо завертелось. Даже очень хреново. И уж с дополнительным соседом в лице ангела, который даже не Кас, Дин бы точно не стал ввязываться в более совместное совместное проживание. Перебор мужиков на квадратную площадь комнаты.

С тех пор всегда что-то препятствовало самой идее общей спальни.

Сэм, который не мог простить за гадриэльного Зика. Метка. Демонизация Дина. Раздемонизация. Снова Метка... Дин бы предпочел на этом не заострять. Ну да, у них случались плохие дни. Много-много плохих дней. Ну так и что? У Бункера вон тоже хватало плохих дней, но он ведь об этом не ныл. А ведь в нем вечно то заводилась какая-нибудь дрянь, то наоборот – вырывалась из него какая-то дрянь, а однажды его и вовсе едва не сожгло чокнутое семейство маньяков.

Но он выстоял, и они выстаивали. Когда Сэм в очередной раз спас брата, запретившего это делать, и навлек на мир очередную фантазию об Апокалипсисе… Ну, Дин не злился так, как за Руби. Привык уже, что ли.

И все равно, едва припарковав машину и не успев зайти в дом, они с братом начали выяснять отношения, куда же без этого.

– Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я уехал? – в запале предложил Сэм.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты со мной спал! – сгоряча ляпнул Дин.

Стыд и позор. Вечность держался же вон как-то, а тут – все как на духу. Просто обычно после выкрутасов Сэма того хотелось оттолкнуть подальше, а сейчас – прижать поближе, чтобы не мог втихаря совершать никаких лишних телодвижений.

– Что?

Сэм так отчетливо спал с лица, что Дин готов был рвать на себе волосы, а еще лучше – рвать волосы на Сэме, которому приходит в голову всякая дичь. Увольте, они же братья!

– Черт, Сэм и ты туда же? Не нравишься ты мне! В сексуальном смысле. Вообще нет. Фу. Фу-фу-фу! Я не… Черт, я говорил про сон! Про сон! 

– Про сон?

– Знаешь, после того как мы выпустили Тьму, у меня все время паршивое чувство, что меня куда-то тянет. Ты не мог бы, ну? Сторожить?

Вот так вот злая речь, осуждающая брата, который «туда же», скатилась в невнятное мямличание. Тьфу.

Не то чтобы про паршивое чувство был наглый пиздеж, но – некоторое художественное преувеличение. Дин просто не мог признаться, что мысль позвать к себе крутилась в голове примерно столько же, сколько они обитали в Бункере, минус две-три недели погрешности на осознание.

За три года нового уклада организм уж точно должен был привыкнуть к самостоятельности, ну честно. Но организм, видимо, считал, что никому и ничего не должен, и все еще плакался об отсутствии Сэма в поле ночного зрения.

– Слушай, Дин, а ты уверен, что мы избавились только от Метки? Мы не могли случайно у тебя член забрать или вроде того? – глумливым сучьим тоном поинтересовался Сэм.

– Да пошел ты! Чтоб я еще хоть раз был с тобой…

Дин досадливо стукнул кулаком по стене Бункера, еще более твердой снаружи, чем внутри. Он собрался слинять отсюда, чтобы где-нибудь в уголочке оттереть плевок в душу, но Сэм вырвался вперед и перегородил дорогу.

– Да подожди ты. Предположим, только предположим, что твоя феерически стремная идея не кажется мне такой уж феерически стремной. Как ты себе это вообще представляешь? – сказал Сэм. Дин услышал «да».

На самом деле, пути реализации затеи Дин представлял себе довольно смутно.

Он был уверен, что самое сложное – это вообще заговорить об этом, а если потаенные желания уже озвучены и одобрены, остальное – плевое дело.

Дин еще никогда так не ошибался.

Во-первых, в Бункере обнаружился Кас. Им можно было пренебречь, хотя и не стоило пренебрегать.

Хуже, что почему-то раньше Дину не приходило на ум, что комнаты просвещенных рассчитаны на одиночное проживание. Эргономичность использования этого пространства для двоих стояла под большим вопросом. Вторая кровать не лезла. Ни по обмерам, ни вообще. Пришлось искать некий компромисс.

Нашли. 

Договорились, что периодически Дин будет спать в кровати Сэма, периодически – Сэм в кровати Дина.

Стоит обратить внимание, что рацпредложение исходило от Сэма. Да-да, того самого Сэма, который при первом обсуждении корчил из себя жертвенного благодетеля, идущего на поводу у чужих чудачеств. А тут – в одну кровать стал зазывать. Жуть! Если бы Дин точно не знал, что брат по девочкам, сейчас он бы заподозрил неладное. Но даже без гейских наклонностей замысел было в пору обзывать «феерически стремным». Впрочем, здравое зерно тоже можно было откопать. Кровати были достаточно просторными, чтобы на них можно было разместиться, не мешая друг другу. В конце концов, в Детке же спали немногим дальше друг от друга. Нечасто. Так и сейчас разговор шел не на постоянную основу.

Дин дал зеленый свет. На пробу.

И если все-таки забежать вперед, волшебный матрас Дина накрепко запомнил форму тела Сэма. Потому что примерно с тех пор по понедельникам Дин спал в кровати Сэма, по средам – Сэм в кровати Дина.

Изначально они не стали жестко регламентировать дни недели, но так было еще хуже: ворочаться и гадать – придет, не придет, придет, не придет, идти, не идти, идти, не идти. Ромашки, блин, не хватало только. В итоге за неделю никто так и не сделал первый шаг. Пришлось отказаться от спонтанности. Ну а очередность – это вынужденная мера. Потому что Сэм уперся в равноправие.

Скотскому организму оказалось вполне достаточно этих доз, чтобы цвести и пахнуть. Он довольно быстро привык дважды в неделю получать порцию Сэма, и остальное время тоже не выкаблучивался, спокойно спал, дожидаясь получки, как офисный клерк – зарплаты.

Конечно, не все складывалось гладко. У Дина с Сэмом ничто и никогда не складывалось гладко, было бы странно, если бы в постели оказалось по-другому.

Дин экономично спал на спине. Сэм предпочитал спать на животе. При этом у него был нездорово развит загребуще-хватательный рефлекс. В хорошие дни он обхватывал руками свою подушку и смирно сопел под боком. В плохие дни – он путал с подушкой Дина и сопел ему куда-то в шею. В особенно-особенно плохие дни Дин от этого просыпался и потом не мог ни уснуть, ни выбраться из захвата. Поэтому среды Дин любил больше, чем понедельники. Именно по понедельникам Сэм чаще распускал руки. Не подумайте, в целом Дин питал нежные чувства к обнимашкам. В частности – обнимашкам с Сэмом. Тот приятно пах и был умиротворяюще теплым. В бодрствующем виде. Сонная туша была тяжеловата для того, чтобы лежать под ней целую ночь, заживо погребенным, как под гранитной плитой.

Но Дин терпел. Все-таки так было сподручнее. Видеть. Знать наверняка, снятся кошмары или нет. Да и у самого Дина блекли его ночные страшилки, как будто при младшем брате им было неловко выползать из своих нор.

Спать с Сэмом было проблемно, но лучше, чем спать без него.

Вот только Дин от души проклинал сукиного сына, которому когда-то пришло в голову, что «спать с кем-то» – отличный эвфемизм для понятия «трахаться с кем-то». Где, ну где тут логика? Если уж ты занимаешься с кем-то сексом, то совершенно определенно должен при этом бодрствовать! Ну, девушка еще может подремать, но это уже частности и кинки, а никак не обычная расстановка событий. Приравнять «сон» и «секс» – худшее решение человечества, которое жмет персонально Дину.

Из-за неизвестного словотворческого гения Дин каждый раз мысленно запинался, когда формулировал их с братом абсолютно невинную традицию дважды в неделю ночевать в одной кровати.

Вот вам крест, физическая близость к Сэму никогда не возбуждала Дина.

Они оба были взрослыми абсолютно гетеросексуальными мужиками, они могли спать вместе без каких-то там подтекстов, в конце-то концов! Конечно, местами Сэм был той еще бабой, но бабой это его не делало, а значит – не делало сексуально привлекательным для Дина. Точка.

Спать с Сэмом – в значении «спать у Сэма на кровати, когда сам Сэм тоже находился в этой кровати, и при этом каждый занимался только и исключительно сном» – на самом-то деле вообще никаким образом не походило на старое-доброе посткоитальное «поваляться» с девушками. По смыслу это больше напоминало привычку некоторых хозяев пускать в постель своих домашних любимцев. Вот и у Дина был такой огромный человекоподобный лохматый питомец. Весь набор признаков был в наличии: требовал заботы, не говорил, когда ему было плохо, вынуждая самому догадываться, а еще – периодически гадил в душу, но потом смотрел обожающими глазами, излучая такую искреннюю любовь, что его невозможно было не прощать.

И вот тут, после заверений в исключительной платоничности их с братом ночей, стоило бы вернуться к тому моменту, когда эти ночи еще были новшеством, существующим только в теории, и вводились в обиход прямо под носом у берсеркнутого Каса. Дин не считал, что гостящий Кас должен был как-либо повлиять на продуманную свежую систему ночевок и ее практическое воплощение. Куй железо и все такое.

Но когда в свой законно назначенный понедельник Дин с охапкой из подушки и одеяла открыл дверь в комнату брата, тот подорвался с кровати, схватил первую попавшуюся книжку, пристроил ее на конструкцию в руках Дина и развернул это все обратно в коридор.

Дин был до глубины души оскорблен подобным обращением. 

– Книжка-то зачем? – спросил вместо того, чтобы крыть матом. Любопытство на какое-то мгновение пересилило возмущение.

– А ты разве не за ней приходил? – послышалось из-за двери приглушенное и наигранно наивное.

– Ага, а подушку, видимо, случайно с собой захватил.

Ну что за ерундовая конспирация! Как будто им вообще нужно было прятаться и прикрываться липовыми поводами.

Скрываются ведь те, кто совершает нечто предосудительное. А они с братом ничего запретного и осуждаемого делать не собирались, господи. Дин мог бы заранее обрисовать ситуацию Касу, и тот бы понял, ну что тут такого сложного, в конце концов?

Дин дулся на своего перестраховочного младшего брата. Дулся всю ночь и весь следующий день. Но потом в среду Сэм неуверенно появился на пороге его спальни часов так в десять, мялся, переступая с ноги на ногу – как будто не знал, прогонят или нет. Он был лохматым, виноватым и с черными кругами под глазами. Дин оттаял моментально. Даже не стал мелочно мстить за обломный понедельник – сграбастал в объятие прямо так, вместе с ночными принадлежностями.

Кас был забыт, расписание обкатывалось своим чередом. Ангел показал себя замечательным гостем. По окрестностям Бункера особо не шатался, большую часть времени интровертил в Нетфликс в выделенной ему комнате. Дин уже даже решил, что тот очухается и съедет раньше, чем заметит их с Сэмом понедельнично-средовые вечеринки в пижамах. Но нет, не фартануло.

А ведь ночь так славно начиналась.

Сэм зашел, чинно перевернул ретро-журналы с азиатскими красотками, чтобы не было видно обложек. Он всегда так делал. Дин мог бы заранее их убирать, но не хотел лишать их обоих удовольствия от выполнения этого маленького ритуала. В соответствии все с теми же формирующимися традициями Сэм забрался в койку, пожелал спокойной ночи и…

Ладно, может, с наличием посторонних в доме стоило временно пересмотреть привычку не запирать двери спален.

– Привет, Дин. Я хотел спросить, нет ли у тебя на ДВД второго сезона «Игры престолов». Привет, Сэм. У тебя я ничего не хотел спросить.

Кас приперся на редкость несвоевременно. Сэм еще не успел уснуть, а потому у неловкой сцены было как минимум на одного свидетеля больше, чем следовало.

– Привет, Кас, – ответил Сэм, повыше натягивая одеяло в попытках спрятать румянец. Для этого стоило бы прикрывать уши, но Дин не стал лезть с советами.

– Да, где-то был, секунду, – сосредоточился Дин, выбираясь из постели. Он попытался взять себя в руки и не устраивать истерик.

Когда искомый диск был найден, Дин отправился проводить ночного визитера за двери, чтобы на прощание акцентировать пару важных моментов. 

– Кас, я хотел поговорить о том, что ты только что увидел. Ты же понял, да?

– Ты про то, что спишь с Сэмом? – невозмутимо уточнил Кас.

Дина передернуло. Дина перекосило. Все это было так по-дурацки! И без того нервировало, когда их с братом принимали за геев геи с барахлящими гей-радарами, но это? Перебор.

– Да. То есть нет! То есть я иногда ночую у Сэма в комнате, а он – у меня. Но ты же обратил внимание. Трусы. Разные одеяла. Приличная дистанция… Я к тому, что друг с другом мы не спим, конечно, нет, за кого ты нас принимаешь? Мы не геи. И братья. Инцест – фу и все такое. Понял?

– Понял.

– Что ты понял?

– Что вы не геи и братья.

– Точно! Умница, – обрадовался Дин и на радостях даже хлопнул друга по плечу.

– Дин… А все братья не геи спят друг с другом, да?

– Что?

– Я имею в виду спят друг с другом в трусах под разными одеялами?

По этой неизменной кирпичной мине Каса вроде как предполагалось, что он был предельно серьезен, но Дину отчего-то вдруг почудилось, что ангел, падла такая, нарочно над ним глумился.

– Понятия не имею, – буркнул Дин. – Можно подумать, мне собственного брата мало, чтоб еще чужими интересоваться.

На этом просветительская беседа с Касом замялась. К огромному облегчению Дина. Не то чтобы она была такой уж ужасной, но после нее Дин чувствовал себя морально изнасилованным и в дальнейшем подставляться под подобное был не намерен. О чем он и сообщил Сэму, забираясь на соседнюю от него подушку.

Отныне на период визита гостей соглашение о понедельниках и средах автоматически приостанавливалось. Кас не в счет. Он уже был посвящен, зазря так потеть над ответами Дин отказывался, поэтому ангел был вписан в предельно короткий белый список.

Но Дину не упало перед каждым своим гостем выворачиваться наизнанку, доказывая, что он не трахает своего брата, как будто это вообще требовало доказательств. Господи, Дин был окружен одними извращенцами! По мнению самого Дина, уже факт того, что Сэм – его младший брат, – железобетонно означал, что никакого секса нет и быть не может. Не говоря о том, что ни один из них не был геем. Но почему-то никому, ну никому не приходило в голову, что Дин с подушкой на пороге брата обозначал нечто вроде «они семья и им спокойнее знать, что друг с другом все в порядке», хотя именно это оно и значило. И ничего другого, чтоб у всех этих фантазеров фантазия поотсохла!

Дин не въезжал, как так получалось, что они с Сэмом не делали ничего ненормального, ни один человек, ангел или демон не сумел бы до них докопаться, что делали, но при этом как-то вот так незаметно выходили за рамки привычных социальных клише, что напрочь взрывали окружающим мозги, заставляли искать двойное дно там, где его отродясь не было. 

С мамой-возвращенкой они особенно старательно маскировались, чтобы ненароком не напугать. Пропустили пару сред и один понедельник – во избежание, а потом сама мама слиняла куда подальше, оставив брошенного Дина в расстроенных чувствах. Именно из-за этих расстроенных чувств помимо сред он позволил себе еще и пятницы с субботами. Сэм чувствовал его состояние и не бунтовал.

Дни шли своим чередом. Плохие и хорошие тоже. После всего, что между ними было, Бункер все еще был рад присутствию Сэма и Дина. Даже несмотря на то, что те допустили осквернение прослушкой. Они с Бункером старались друг друга защищать, пусть это и не всегда получалось. Дину вроде бы удалось задобрить Бункер, подбив Сэма выгравировать инициалы на столе. Чтобы уже наверняка обозначить привязанность и ответственность. Что-то вроде крутецкого ошейника.

И когда все наконец-то наладилось, все снова полетело к чертям.

Дин потерял слишком много близких за один раз. Его колбасило днем и ко всему прочему он теперь колобродил среди ночи. На душе было тоскливо и одиноко. Такого паршивого расклада не случалось уже давно. Так что всякие там правила касательно посторонних в Бункере шли лесом. Дину не хотелось ждать до среды, и он тихонечко мечтал о том, чтобы пригреться у Сэма под боком вот прям сейчас. Даже если это и не было осознанно одобренным решением, ноги сами вели его к спальне младшего брата.

Где из-под двери слышалось приглушенное шушуканье.

Дин не поверил своим ушам.

Вломившись, он застал возмутительно идиллическую картину того, как чертов нефилим вольготно устроился в их с Сэмом кровати! Рядом с самим Сэмом!

Сердце Дина было разбито самым подлым и жестоким образом.

– Шлюха! – возопил он, сам не зная, кого именно так называет. Качественно гаркнув дверью, он побежал прочь по коридору.

– Дин? Дин, стой! – крикнул Сэм и бросился в погоню.

Надо признать, нагнал он быстро. Со спины сграбастал в охапку, сволочь такая. Дин истошно забрыкался.

– Отвали от меня!

– Дин, да что на тебя нашло?

– Как ты мог? Променять меня на какого-то Бибера крашеного!

– Дин, успокойся, – увещевательно говорил Сэм ему в ухо, пытаясь не схлопотать зубами удар затылком. – Чего ты психуешь? Ты же знаешь, что я не гей. А Джеку вообще несколько дней, помнишь? Это маленький перепуганный мальчик, оставшийся без мамы и папы. Ему просто было страшно, а он видел, что вчера ты ходил ко мне ночевать, вот и…

– Что «и»? На тебе была футболка «утешаю всех сирых и убогих, младенцам-акселератам – постоянный абонемент»? Сэм, ты обалдел? Я – единственный, подчеркиваю – единственный, с кем ты можешь вместе спать и при этом не заниматься сексом! Ты меня понял? Я, блин, в шоке, что это вообще нужно разжевывать!

Дин был так возмущен, что даже перестал вырываться. Сэм на секунду сжал его крепче, почти до хруста, а потом выпустил.

– Я понял, Дин. Ты единственный. Я больше так не буду.

– Немедленно прогони его с моего места, – капризно потребовал Дин, развернувшись к брату лицом.

Так тот и поступил, когда они вернулись на оскверненную нефилимским вторжением спальню Сэма. Собственно, это даже не было стопроцентной спальней Сэма, что делало это самое вторжение еще более оскорбительным. В Бункере было две комнаты, занимаемые Сэмом-и-Дином. Периодически они спали то в одной, то в другой. Временами уединялись. Все-таки они были взрослыми гетеросексуальными мужиками, и иногда Дину требовалось побыть тет-а-тет с девочками из Каса Эротика.

Но это не означало, что Сэм имел право распоряжаться своей комнатой, как будто был единственным, кто имел на нее права.

– Джек, извини. Ты не мог бы пойти ночевать к себе? Завтра договорим, ладно?

Джек поклипал глазами, как будто надеялся, что Сэм передумает. Дин сурово выпятил челюсть. Джек понял намек. Растерянно сграбастал свою подушку и поплелся к выходу из комнаты.

Стоило ему встать, Дин запрыгнул на кровать, и уже оттуда провожал Джека взглядом победителя, отстоявшего свою территорию, и получавшего массу удовольствия от унижения соперника.

Так ему и надо, полукрылатику этому наглому! Запоздало пришла мысль, что всыпать Сэму пиздюлей можно было бы и за то, что Джек – опасен и непредсказуем, и тащить его к себе в постель – все равно что подобранную шавку, которую не успели проверить на бешенство. Но что уж. Эмоциональные аргументы сработали тоже, так что пусть. А если Сэму так не хватает острых ощущений, послезавтра Дин подложит ему в кровать ежа.

Брат заслужил. Из-за его неразборчивости в связях Дин теперь вынужден лежать на простыне, провонявшей дурным ангельским запахом.

Дин ерзал, оптимистично выискивая положение, в котором было бы не так сильно слышно несанкционированное присутствие всяких левых-посторонних. Сэм тоже добрался до кровати. Завалился на Дина сверху, сграбастав на подобие подушки. Дин немного обалдел. В смысле, Сэм частенько проделывал этот трюк, но во сне, а не вот так вот сходу, нахрапом. Ну и как реагировать? Дин неуверенно положил руку брату на затылок, потрепав волосы. Не то чтобы Сэм заслужил нежничания после сегодняшнего предательства, но пальцы сами собой принялись перебирать мягкие пряди.

– Ночи, придурок, – неразборчиво отозвался Сэм, млея под незатейливой лаской.

– Ночи, сучка.


End file.
